


liar

by moonlight-aus (kangsuniel)



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Bartenders, Boss/Employee Relationship, F/M, Suggestive Themes, club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22654390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangsuniel/pseuds/moonlight-aus
Summary: [prompts!]“this is a girl talk, leave.”- “bu-” - “leave!”“was that a moan?!” - “no i-” “that was a fucking moan!”
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Reader, Kim Hongjoong/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	liar

**Author's Note:**

> notice: small mention of puking

you entered the club, nodding at yunho, who was cleaning the tables. you walked to the back room, to leave your bag and change into your work clothes. when you walked back to the main area, yunho threw the cloth over his shoulder.

“the big boss is coming today,” he spoke as he walked towards the bar, “if i were you, i’d try my best to not fuck things up.”

you smacked his arm, “as if i’ve ever done anything wrong!”

“i mean…” he seemed like he was going to say something else, “just kidding, i’m just playing with you.”

you rolled your eyes at his childish behaviour. “there’s a big line of people outside, i guess we’re going to have a full house tonight.”

“oh great, if anyone spills anything on the floor, i think seonghwa will kill them.”

as if speaking of the devil, seonghwa came in.

“it’s wild outside! so many people!” he spoke in short bursts and looked like he had been running.

he disappeared inside and came back a few minutes later, now calmer.

“i thought i was going to be late, but somehow seeing so many people still outside comforted me.” he sank into one of the bar stools.

“did you hear about the boss? he’s coming over tonight.” You said quietly.

you were the only one who had not met him yet and it put a great pressure on you. after firing the other bartender, yunho resorted to calling you- his best friend- to help them at the bar. and, apparently, the boss isn’t fond of the female workers, that’s what yunho made it seem like.

“don’t worry about it, he’s not going to eat you.” seonghwa responded, “unless you want him to.”

yunho and seonghwa yelled in laughter as you stared at them in shock.

“that’s disgusting, that’s your- our boss.”

“really, (y/n), don’t worry…” yunho said when he stopped laughing. “you’ll do fine and he’ll like you.”

as hours passed by, the club was filled with people, the dancefloor almost unbearable to walk by. you were coming from the bathrooms when you saw yunho and seonghwa sitting at a table with another man. you thought to yourself how shameless they are to leave the bar unattended, so you took it upon yourself to get work done. luckily, nobody was at the bar, but you cleaned it up and prepared everything. the burning sensation on the back of your neck, as if someone was staring at you, was evident. you turned around and looked for your co-workers. they saw you and waved in an apologetic manner. the other guy just nodded curtly in your direction, before smiling. you felt weird but decided to ignore it, as someone had come to the bar to order drinks.

you felt someone’s hand on your waist and almost yelled.

“calm down!” yunho yelled over the music, “it’s me.”

“don’t do that while i’m mixing drinks.” you almost growled, scared that you could mess up and must redo everything again.

“i don’t know if you noticed but that guy is our boss.”

you snapped your head towards him, “what? him? he looks so young, how is he the owner of a bar?”

yunho rolled his eyes, “he seems to like you, you’re doing a good job. he might want to come and talk to you.”

you nodded nervously and gave the drinks to the customer. as if you couldn’t catch a break, seonghwa came running towards the two of you.

“there’s a girl vomiting in the bathroom.”

you sighed and walked past the boys to walk quickly to the bathroom. everyone was crowding the entrance, so you yelled at everyone to go away. the girl was kneeling sadly against the toilet seat, breathing heavily. you crouched next to her, rubbing her back.

“hi, i’m (y/n), i work here, you don’t mind me helping you, do you?” she nodded weakly in return, “okay, i brought you a bottle of water, can you take small sips for me?”

you heard footsteps approaching, but you continued to talk to the girl, asking her questions and making sure she was feeling better. the creaking of the door indicated someone walked into the bathroom. you turned around quickly and looked back at the girl, rolling your eyes.

“the men’s bathroom is next door.” you sighed, rubbing circles on the girl’s back, “if that’s too hard to understand, **this is a girl’s talk. leave.** ”

“ **bu-** “

“ **leave!** ” you yelled back, motioning the man to leave with your hand.

after a few minutes, you left the bathroom to call one of the girl’s friend, leaving the both with a few tips to help with the nausea. you walked back to the bar and seonghwa crossed his arms, angrily tapping his foot on the ground.

“i can’t believe you.”

you looked at him surprised, “what did i do?”

“you yelled at our boss.”

you were about to refute when you remembered the man who entered the bathroom, earlier. if you had taken a better look, you would’ve managed to figure out who he was, but you were too busy. you place your palm over your mouth to cover the shock etched on your face.

“you’re lucky, though. he didn’t know what was happening, we just told him there was an emergency and he was going to help you if you needed.” seonghwa shook his head in disbelief, “me and yunho were ready to save your ass but he was too kind and didn’t care, he said you looked stressed.”

“oh my god, seonghwa.” you whined, “am i going to get fired? i didn’t mean to yell at him.”

“calm down,” he told you for the nth time tonight, “he’s at his table, go talk to him.”

you washed your hands, looked at your reflection through the mirror behind the nicely bottle decorated shelves and wiped your hands on your apron. you walked towards your boss’s table and waited for him to notice you. once he did, he stood up and reached his hand out for you to shake.

“i’m kim hongjoong, it’s a pleasure to finally meet you.” he chuckled, “or talk to you properly.”

“i’m so sorry, boss, i really didn’t see who it was.” you lowered your head, “i was just trying to help the girl.”

hongjoong smiled, “there’s no need to be sorry, i would act the same way. sit down.”

his last words sounded very commanding, so you took a seat, placing your hands on top of your knees. he could tell you were nervous by the way you shifted in your chair, straightening your back and moving your hair out of your face and shoulders.

“do i make you nervous?”

you almost choked on air, that was very straight-forward. there was no reason to lie so you just nodded. he leaned back a little against his chair, eyeing you cautiously. your head was still hanging low, but your eyes were focused on his hands, how he rotated the ring on his middle finger with his thumb. you closed your eyes and, as soon as you did, you felt his hand touch your knee.

“it’s okay, i am not going to hurt you.” his voice was low and soft, you didn’t realize he had leaned in to whisper in your ear, “or fire you, if that’s what you’re more worried about.”

the orange lights of the club were dancing, bringing hongjoong’s face in and out of focus to your eyes. the latin music that was booming through the speakers made your heart jump with every beat. or maybe it was because he was too close. hongjoong had pretty, big but sharp, brown eyes, you felt like staring at them for hours but at the same time, it was too hard to look for too long. your eyes widened thinking about what kind of things were going through yunho and seonghwa’s minds if they were seeing what was happening.

“do you want to go somewhere a bit quieter?” hongjoong said as if he read your mind, the smell of alcohol burning your nostrils but it was bearable.

you nodded, even though you were yelling at yourself to not to anything dumb. he was your boss, why are you letting him take you to the back of the club? now you were the one who looked tipsy, not hongjoong.

“relax,” he held your hand as the two of you weaved through a small mass of people, towards the back of the club, “i’m not going to hurt you.”

“you already said that…” you whispered.

his head snapped back towards you, cocking one eyebrow. “what did you say?”

“n-nothing, i’m sorry, sir.”

he smirked, “you don’t need to call me sir. unless you want to.”

why was everything he said making you feel so small, as if he’s in control of you? you kept following him until you entered the back room, where you and the boys would keep your personal items. hongjoong closed the door and looked at you. with normal lighting, you could look at him properly as well. he was handsome, the way his hair was pushed back made you appreciate his features easily. he wasn’t as tall as yunho or seonghwa, but it was still a significant difference to you. and his aura filled the whole room, surrounded you and hypnotized you.

“you are really gorgeous,” he reached his hand to rub your cheek and you unconsciously leaned your hand against his touch, “have you been doing well here at the club?”

despite his face saying something else, his voice was laced with worry. you looked at him and almost melted.

“yes, i have been okay. the boys take care of me, if needed.”

hongjoong nodded and spun the two of you, so your back was pressed against the door. you whimpered, not from pain but from the shock, and from how close he was.

“if you want to stop, just say so.” his breathing was a bit ragged, “i just don’t know what’s taking over me.”

as he finished his sentence, he pressed his lips against yours. they were warm and plump and kind of addictive. you held on to the back of his neck, pulling him closer as if it wasn’t enough. one of his hands was on your waist, rubbing small circles on it, and slowly making its way to the back of your thighs. he gave your leg a small slap and, as if it was mechanical, you jumped, letting him hold you. when his body collided with yours, the two of you moaned, though your kiss swallowed most of the sound.

your fingers tangled on the hairs on the back of his neck as he licked your lips, making you open your mouth to him. after letting your tongues mingle for a while, hongjoong detached his lips from yours. he smiled at your messy state, your puffy lips and flushed cheeks and bewildred eyes. and he looked exactly the same.

he leaned his head, pressing a soft kiss on your jawline. You grinded your hips towards his, which made his grip on your thighs tighten and his teeth grazed the sensitive skin of your neck. He sucked on the skin, as if to leave a mark.

“i don’t t-think giving me a hickey will work,” you tried not to moan as he continued to lick and kiss your neck, “specially coming from you, my boss.”

he chuckled, “are you worried about that right now, angel? you can cover it up later.”

he adjusted his grip on you and you wrapped your arms firmly around his shoulders. you looked at each other one more time, smiling like idiots, before pressing your lips again in a quick kiss. you had to admit this was a huge thrill but you wondered why hadn’t anyone come check on the two of you.

hongjoong wasn’t bothered about that, his fingers dancing on the collar of your shirt, opening buttons slowly and exposing your chest. the moment he pressed a small kiss to your chest, a loud moan involuntarily erupted from your mouth. you felt his lips stretch into a smile.

“(y/n)- **was that a moan?** ” you heard yunho’s voice behind the door, after banging repeatedly.

you and hongjoong were startled, you even jumped a bit in his arms when you felt the banging. you looked at each other in shock but also amusement.

“ **no, i-** “

“ **that was a fucking moan!** what are you doing in there?” yunho kept yelling.

“she’s with me, yunho.” hongjoong’s voice was loud and clear, despite the music coming from outside.

“oh- oh my god.” you heard yunho, “this is so weird, i will… just wait… we need help at the bar, whenever you’re ready.”

you giggled at yunho, telling him you’ll be with him in a minute. hongjoong let go of you, placing you gentle on the ground. you flattened your clothes and did the few buttons hongjoong undid. he smiled gently, pressing a kiss to your forehead after he ran his fingers through his hair.

“next time, let’s not be so risky.” he whispered, as he opened the door for you to get out, “deal?”

“deal.”


End file.
